bonds are not meant to be broken
by HaniTheGreat
Summary: Crimson drops splashed onto the ground, soaking into the dirt, staining the ground. Detached eyes followed the steady stream of blood from the pale, shaking hand jutting out of a young blonde boys chest, to the arm covered in warm, sticky blood, wiggling it's way out of the blonde's ribcage. "Why?" In which Naruto decides to take a fatal blow for Haku.


_Drip_

 _Drip_

Crimson drops splashed onto the ground, soaking into the dirt, staining the ground.

"No"

Detached eyes followed the steady stream of blood from the pale, shaking hand jutting out of a young blonde boys chest, to the arm covered in warm, sticky blood, wiggling it's way out of the blonde's ribcage.

"Why?"

The figure of the blonde boy- the boy who had just saved his life, the boy who had jumped in the way of a fatal blow meant for him, the boy who helped him see how much his precious person really cared for him- slumped to the ground in a bloody heap.

" _Why?_ "

Behind him, the boys sensei, Hatake Takeshi..Kashiro? The man rumored to be one of the most powerful shinobi besides the Sannin and the Hokages, the man said to have copied a thousand jutsus, was pitifully dropped to his knees, staring at his shaking hand with wide, wild eyes.

"Sasuke-kun! You're awake!"

A faint girlish voice penetrated through the thick fog in his head, the buzzing in his ears steadily increasing, rising until it became a piercing shriek. Haku felt as if he was burning, suffocating, drowning. He couldn't breathe, there was an almost unbearable pressure on his chest, preventing him from drawing a breath, or from tearing his eyes from the crimson stained body of the boy he had come to call a friend.

 _Drip_

 _Drip_

Haku watched as the moisture that had been collecting in the corner of his eyes had finally fallen, splashing onto the blonde's muddied orange jacket. Kneeling down slowly, he reached a trembling hand towards the boy.

"Naruto" he whispered.

"Wake up".

Curling his fingers around Naruto's shoulder, he slowly pushed him until he was lying on his back, his face dirtied from his descent into the muddy earth. It was cruel, he decided, that the boy had such as serene expression upon his face. The corner of his lips were turned up, his face relaxed, as if he had just won a lifetime supply of ramen. It was cruel, it was almost as if he was punishing him, to see that small smile taunting him. Reminding him that he would never see it again. Asking him why, _why didn't you save me_?

" ** _Wake up!_** "

Grasping Naruto's shoulders in his trembling hands, he shook him back and forth, lifting his body close to his, trying to warm up his cooling skin.

"Wake up you idiot! Didn't I tell you not to get yourself killed?"

 _Drip_

Behind him, there were small, light footsteps, most likely Naruto's 'teammates'. He heard a small gasp, and a quietly whispered "Naruto?"

The pink haired girl knelt beside him, her eyes trained on the body in his arms. He absentmindedly noticed that his hair had come loose, and it was now mingled in the bloody mess that used to be Naruto.

"Naruto! Stop pretending. We all know you're being dramatic." She said in a wavering voice, as if she was unsure of the words she had spoken. Glancing over, he saw that tears began making their way down her slim face, pooling at her chin. He watched as she reached toward him, fingers stuttering just before they reached the bright orange fabric of her teammates coat.

He felt angry. He did not understand why the girl-who had beat up her teammate at any whim and ignored his attempts to befriend her just to scamper off to blindly follow the sulky little boy she idolized-why she would shed tears over her fallen teammate.

He wrapped his arms tighter around Naruto, drawing him away from the fingers that had been trying to pry him from his grasp.

"Who do you think you are? That's my teammate! Let go of him!" The girl cried.

"Your teammate?" Haku roared " ** _Your teammate_**? Is that what you called him? You had no right to call him that! Teammates care for each other, they _help_ each other, they don't treat one of their own like trash! You were too blind to see that he was the only one keeping your pathetic excuse for a team together! The only one pulling his weight, doing all the work so you could chase after your pretty boy over there!"

"And you!" He said as he turned to the girl's sensei, his voice trembling, "You have _no_ right to call yourself a sensei! You didn't care for him! You only cared about your special prodigy boy, neglecting everyone else just so you could spend all day kissing up to the Uchiha boy!"

By now, he was screaming, tears flooding down his face as he berated the people congregated on the bridge, watching as they looked down in shame.

"Well! Don't you have anything to say for yourselves?" Haku yelled, glaring wildly.

Silence. All he heard was silence, apart from the soft, steady fall of the blond's blood.

 **Drip**

It was not enough that he had already lost one precious person today. He allowed his friend-no, his brother- to die as well.

 **Drip**

He had nothing left, everything had been ripped from him, leaving a gaping hole in his heart. One he was sure he would never heal.

Watching as the crimson blood that stained his clothes, his hair, his hands, seeped into the damp earth beneath him, he put his head down, and he weeped, mourning for the loss of the only person he had truly felt was family.


End file.
